Parkour
by KuroyuuhiNoKanashii
Summary: Une cité qui ne compte plus ses morts...Un artiste à la recherche d'une muse... Un traceur à la recherche du Paradis...      Première fic sur ce site et surtout premier yaoi donc soyez indulgents   mais pas trop quand même
1. Ce que nous sommes devenus

Parkour

Parkour : n.m : Manière la plus efficace de se déplacer dans son environnement.

Tirée du Larousse 20XX

Assis dans un coin avec Whisky et Cigarettes, mes plus vaillants lieutenants, j'observais le champ de bataille. Là où il y encore peu régnais ordre et propreté, voilà que le chaos avais établi sa domination. A la place du sang, des tubes de peintures éclatés, à la place de la poudre, des gommes déchiquetées, à la place des corps, des cadres éventrés, à la place des fusils, des pinceaux brisés, à la place des détonations, du métal hurlant. Derrière la porte aussi, du bruit, des cris, ils avaient dû entendre la détonation tout de même. Peu m'importe, je suis déjà finis. Ils arriveront trop tard, trop tard pour me sauver, trop tard pour l'art.

Car l'art est explosion, n'est-ce pas mon Amour ?

Tu es si beau, tes bras ouverts comme ça. Tu m'attends non ? Réponds-moi Love.

Mais bien sur tu ne peux pas me répondre. Pas grave j'aurais ta réponse d'ici peu. Car je viens te rejoindre Love. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, ce serai trop facile. Je n'ai pas fait ça car je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre, ce serai trop classique. J'ai fait ça par ennui. Arrivé en haut, je n'avais plus personne à battre, plus rien à surpasser. Enfin si… Toi. Mais dépasser sa Muse, pour un artiste est impossible. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais pu grappiller quelques années de plus ainsi.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, t'ayant perdu toi. Ça aussi c'est bien dommage. On aurait pu bien vivre Love. Mais bon, en enfants des rues on aurais tout envoyé voler pour faire le grand saut. Comme moi il y a peu.

Tiens, voilà qu'elle se montre enfin. Tu sais, notre grande amie vêtue de noir, celle qui hantait nos nuits, tes pas, mes traits. Elle pleure tu sais. Elle a perdu ses deux enfants. Mais je lui ai laissé un cadeau. Pas qu'à elle d'ailleurs, au monde entier. Tout le monde la verra cette œuvre je te le promets. Il s'extasierons devant ta beauté Love. Je te le promets aussi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, aussi maigre que la Famine. Mais elle me soulève. Je te rejoins Love. Tu pourras me hurler dessus si tu veux, comme on l'a si souvent fais. Tu ne me feras pas regretter l'Ennui que j'ai quitté.

Finalement elle m'emmène. Et les gens se décident à entrer, pile quand je parts. Dommage pour eux. Ils pleurent, ils crient. Ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regrettent c'est l'Art. Les moins passionnés, ceux qui ne pleurent pas, qui ne crient pas, t'ont finalement vus. Ils te voient dans toute ta splendeur, dans toute ta majesté. Je vois leurs visages, marqués d'adoration, touché par le Divin, par l'Art. Puis s'en suis l'effroi mon ange. Je m'en doutais aussi, tu es trop beau, trop réaliste, trop violent pour eux. Mon Ange aux cheveux de feu, encapuchonné et courant. Je trouve avoir bien représenté le mouvement, on dirait que tu es en vie sur cette œuvre Love. Tu cours sur notre Reliquaire, sur notre cité et sur nos morts. Tient c'est peut être ça la cause de leur effroi. Je ne pensais pas que la vue d'un homme courant sur des cadavres frais entremêlés de squelettes blanchis par les années pouvait donner des haut-le-cœur. Enfin on m'a toujours déclaré insensible, peut être que c'est ça aussi.

J'espère que tu n'as pas changé là-haut, que tu as toujours ta hargne comme bouclier et ta langue comme arme. Oh et tes ailes aussi, comme celles sur mon mur, tes grandes ailles blanches, que tu trainais même dans le noir de notre cité. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, même si tu n'étais plus le même je t'aimerais toujours, de toute façon. C'est ma drogue, mon addiction, ma folie. On m'a toujours déclaré fou, faut il y voir un lien.

Je vais me taire maintenant. Je t'attends. Je sais que tu viendras me voir.

…

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Love. Absolument pas Sasori.


	2. Ce que j'étais, seul sans ta vue

« - Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Je sais que tu es là Deidera !, hurla-t-il

Silence.

- Ouvre qu'je te dis ! Tu me dois trois mois de loyer !

Silence.

- Je reviendrais demain ! D'ici là t'aura intérêt à avoir le fric !

Silence.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent sur le béton et l'écho se propagea dans tout le bâtiment.

Seul lui répondit le silence de l'appartement 46.

Voilà deux minutes que la voix grasse et injurieuse s'était tue, deux minutes que les pas avait finis de retentir, deux minutes que la douce mélodie de l'extérieur pouvait se faire entendre.

Cette douce mélodie propre aux lieux les plus immondes. Il est vrai que parler de douceur ici était oxymore. Ici, n'existait-elle encore que dans les yeux des mères regardant leurs enfants jouer 10 étages plus bas, entre les arbres nus. Pas loin, autre ambiance et autre monde. Pas loin le vice hantais les rues, emplissais l'air et viciait les murs. Pas loin résidais marchands de rêves, belles des rues, magiciens de l'extase. Tous respirant le même air plein de douceur du parc a dix mètres, hantant les mêmes rues que les mères se hâtaient de traverser.

Cette douceur et ce vice, imprégnant l'air de leur âcre saveur, vivaient aussi en l'appartement numéro 46. S'intégrant à la peinture, elles donnaient naissance à des œuvres torturées, aux couleurs criardes et violentes, la meilleure expression de la folie humaine. Du magnifique vice. De l'hypocrite douceur. Pas une surface n'étais couvertes de toiles à demi achevées, de peinture, de pinceaux, de pots. L'Art avait pris possession du lieu.

Et il ne s'agissait pas de l'art commun, maintes fois exécuté et sans aucune saveur. Non, la violence des toiles, l'explosions des couleurs, les visages figés dans une éternelle souffrance, les paysages sombres mais parsemés de taches d'espoir, ne pouvait être qualifié d'art. Non tout cela était bien plus, tellement plus… C'est l'Art, le superbe, le sublime, celui qui fait trembler tant il est insoutenable… L'immortel, l'immoral, celui qui fais polémique même au millénaire suivant…. Le faiseur d'esprit et convictions, de pays et de nations… Le faiseur de mondes.

C'est l'Art des grandes salles des petites galeries ou des petites salles des grands musées, toujours vides bien que bourdonnantes de monde, toujours invisibles bien que sciemment remplis d'anges pleurants, de noyés, de survivants, de crucifiés. L'Art noir.

C'est l'Art brulé par les autodafés, mourant sous les tyrans, renié par les critiques, naissant dans la guerre et dans le sang. L'Art séditieux.

C'est l'Art qui habitais, prenais possession d'un corps, le nourrissant de rêves d'un insoutenable réalisme, de cauchemars qui même l'éveil ne saurais chasser, torturant l'esprit jusqu'à le réduire au néant. L'Art dévorant.

Soudainement, brisant le silence sacré de la pièce, chassant la douce mélodie de l'immonde, un grincement. Une porte qui se meut. Une main qui sort. Pale et longue, digne d'un pianiste et non d'un artiste. Suivit un corps. Filiforme et marmoréen. Puis un visage. Un visage, qui sans nulle ironie pouvais rivaliser avec les anges eux-mêmes. Un visage aux formes pures, aux traits affirmés mais si doux, beaux mais plein de douleurs, de nuits sans sommeil.

Faillais se remettre au travail… Bosser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… La fin du mois arrivait… Plus que quelques jours… Où était-ce des semaines, des heures … ? Vraiment je ne savais pas, et vraiment je m'en contre-fichais… Car de toute façon, je ne paierais point les mois en retard… Trop de dettes, trop peu de temps… A moins que…

La main se saisit du pinceau, la toile fut violemment jetée sur le chevalet. Et les couleurs explosèrent en coups de pinceaux rapides, les rouges, les noirs, les bleus, les violets, tout dans l'obscure, tout dans la folie. L'œuvre se composait a une vitesse folle, sans méthode ni technique, mais avec cœur, avec rage, avec Haine… Avec Amour…

Peindre pour ne plus penser. Peindre pour ne plus voir la si claire solution. Peindre pour oublier Ces-Nuits-Là. Peindre…

Les visages apparaissaient, torturés par d'infernales émotions, puis les paysages, tout de cendre, d'encre, de sang. Une horreur pure se dégageait de l'ensemble mais l'on ne pouvait détacher son regard de la toile, comme des voyeurs, comme des addicts, partagés entre dégout et admiration. Comme des papillons attirés par la flamme qui va les tuer. Comme l'attrait du morbide peut vous paralyser.

Les oiseaux chantaient toujours quand il eut fini, essoufflé, épuisé… Titubant jusqu'à une table qui avait du vécu, aux vues des poudres et des marques qu'elle arborait, il s'assit en compagnie de ses seuls comparses, Whisky, Clopes et Shot-Vingt-Rail-Cachet. Respirant pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis une éternité, il observa son œuvre.

Encore et toujours un jeune homme aux longs cheveux or, recroquevillé au sol, sans visage et avec des abysses en place des yeux.

Encore et Toujours surplombés par des hommes aux allures d'ombres, des hommes aux allures des monstres terrorisant les enfants la nuit, grands, élongés, rachitiques.

Mais depuis peu, le jeune homme aux cheveux or tend le bras vers un soleil, et des larmes sortent des abysses.

« - Un jour j'aurais peut-être des yeux, un jour j'aurais peut-être un visage mais pour l'instant je reste une créature de la nuit, soupira-t-il en sirotant son Jack Daniel's et en observant sa clope se consumer

Mais depuis peu au loin de ce paysage de désespoir, un soleil rouge, ressemblant à un homme de dos s'éloignant en courant est apparu.

En parlant de soleil…

Le jeune homme bondis, relevant brusquement sa tête de la table de blanc poudrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, jurant sur tous les saints du paradis avant de se ruer à la fenêtre. Pour l'apercevoir, juste une fois par jour. Plus que tous ses maux, plus que toutes ses addictions, sans lui il ne pourrait pas survivre. Le soleil aux cheveux rouges, aux sweats juste assez serrés pour laisser entr'apercevoir les délices du corps. Aux pantalons justes assez larges pour s'agiter avec la vitesse et laisser deviner des membres musclés sans excès.

Il passa puis disparut comme il était venu, cascadant, sautant, escaladant entres les barres de la cité, laissant derrière lui une trainée de regards admiratifs et un, plus brulant que les neufs cercles infernaux.

« - Vraiment, le seul homme capable de faire ça… de me faire ça… Il vole… » Puis Deidera, le peintre déchu, se mit à rire, du rire propre aux gens ayant perdu toute liberté, et tout espoir. Le rire des enfants de Pitchipoï. Le rire des damnés et des déments.

De sous sa capuche, Sasori sourit. Encore Lui, ce regard brulant, ce rire démoniaque.

« - Un jour je trouverai qui tu es. Ça je te le promets, Ardent Eyes, murmura-t-il en souriant, le seul sourire que ça journée contiendra.


	3. Ce que tu faisais, seul icibas

Courir… Pour fuir, pour s'échapper, pour survivre…

Courir… Pour fuir, fuir loin d'Eux, des Autres et de ces Nuits-Là… Pour s'échapper, se soustraire, à leurs griffes, à leurs yeux… Pour survivre à ces instants, à ces nuits, où humain et animal ne font qu'un, où la rationalité se perd pour laisser place au monstrueux, au bestial…

Courir… Pour prouver, pour être libre, pour survivre…

Courir… Pour leurs prouver, à Eux et aux Autres que je valais mieux que ça… Pour être libre, me soustraire, à leurs dogmes, à leurs idéaux… Pour survivre à ces instants, à ces nuits, où traité comme un animal je me comportais comme tel, où Ils avaient perdu toute rationalité laissant place à la haine, au bestial.

Cette nuit, je cours… Comme toutes les nuits, je cours… Dans cette forêt infinie, aux arbres noirs de chagrin et crochus, je cours… Poursuivi par des hommes aux allures d'ombres, ombres aux allures de monstres, je cours…

Cette nuit ils courent… Comme toutes les nuits, ils courent… Dans cette forêt de bitume infinie, avec leurs mains rouge de sang et crochues, ils courent… Poursuivant un être aux allures d'ombre, ombre aux allures d'aigle, ils courent… Mais à ce petit jeu, ne savent-ils pas qui est le maître ?

Un cri, je me réveille, trempé, haletant. Ils m'avaient attrapé, arraché mes vêtements et ris. De ce rire qui n'est qu'à moi à présent, le rire des enfants de Pitchipoï. Et moi, au sol, qui pleurait, haletant, trempé, terrorisé… Sans défense.

Heureusement que mon esprit tient à me garder en vie, il ne me montre jamais la suite, jamais ces Nuits-Là. Oh peut-importe ce qui arrivera, peut-importe les nécessités, plus jamais ces Nuits-Là que j'avais dit… Dire que ce n'était qu'il y a six mois… Ou était-ce quatre… Je ne sais plus et je m'en fichais car, bien loin des réalités temporelle, voici que le Réel venait taper à ma porte.

Le Réel avec le loyer ce matin, le Réel avec le frigo vide, le Réel avec les lampes qui ne fonctionnent plus, le Réel avec l'eau qui avait cessé de couler, le Réel avec les cafards et les rats qui jouaient à cache-cache parmi les tableaux…

Cette nuit serait une de ces Nuits-Là. La simple idée me fit trembler… mais avais-je le choix ..? Non … Pas le choix, pas l'espoir, pas l'envie de me battre… Tout cela avait été perdu dans la plus tragique de ces Nuits-Là, ainsi qu'honneur, maison, amour et sanité… Je courus aux toilettes m'affalant de tout mon poids pour rendre la bile qui m'habitait, vestige de mon ultime frugal repas trois jours plus tôt… Ou étais-ce hier ..?

Pourquoi..? Qu'avais-je fais de si mal, de si horrible, pour mériter le traitement qui m'étais donné..? Quel ange, dieu, ou démon avais-je offensé ? Je n'en savais rien, comme toujours… Je ne pouvais pas toujours rejeter la faute sur Eux et Autres, ce ne pouvaient être les monstres que je voyais en eux… Je devais avoir fait quelque chose… Sinon quel monde injuste..!

Sur ces pensées, sans autre espoir qu'il fasse si froid dehors que personne ne songerais à sortir, il s'habilla. Avec lenteur… Avec précision. Chaque vêtement dédié à la mise en valeur de ses attraits, chaque pli épousant ses courbes félines, chaque couleur rehaussant ses yeux… Quand il sortit, ce n'étais plus le même homme. Jusqu'à son visage avais été transfiguré… La fatigue, les cauchemars, les soucis, les larmes ne hantant plus ses yeux, ne creusant plus ses joues, ne marquant plus ses cernes, il n'était plus Deidera, peintre déchu, camé de haut-vol. Il était devenu vivant, toujours maigre mais semblant humain… Mais si l'on se penchait un peu, si l'on voyait plus loin que les apparences, on apercevait le maquillage, les artifices… Et ses yeux, identiques à ceux de l'homme blond des peintures… Des yeux abyssaux, vides… Les yeux des enfants de Pitchipoï

Maintenant il était devenu Deidera, fantôme des ruelles de Paris, ange né de la débauche et du vice.

« - Tu les as tous tués ce soir Saso', dit-il en riant

Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Toujours le sourire, toujours la blague qui va bien, la petite remarque qui fais mal. Lui c'est Itachi, fils de la haute bourgeoisie de la ville lumière qui préfère trainer avec le ramassis d'incapables, de socialement inaptes et réprouvés que nous formions plutôt que de jouer les coincés avec des gens de sa race durant des rallyes organisés dans les châteaux de Monsieur le duc , ou dans les hôtels particuliers de Madame la marquise .

On riait tous, il était vrais qu'à peine moins d'une heure avant j'avais gagné une course organisés avec les Traceurs de bandes rivales et que je les avais laissé sur le carreau, « tous tués » comme il se plaisait à dire.

« - Un jour mec, va falloir que tu nous explique comment tu fais, tu vas tellement vite que même nous on te voit plus, repris Tobi, petit nouveau de la bande.

« - Y a que toi qui le suis pas Tob', c'est pourtant simple… Ce mec, c'est le vent, s'esclaffa Itachi en guise de réponse tout en frottant ses poings contre mes tempes.

Tout le monde rie, laissant le pauvre Tobi bouder comme souvent. Un rire amer, quelque peu jaune. La remarque de Tob', prononcé sans mauvaise intentions, avait jeté un froid sur le groupe. Tout ça à cause de la jalousie. Ils n'étaient point plus envieux que quiconques. Il était vrai que mon habilité au Parkour, ma vitesse et ma maitrise n'avaient d'autre explication que la réponse d'Itachi. Je suis le Vent, capable me faufiler partout, capable de semer quiconque sans laisser de trace de mon passage.

« - Arrête Itachi, gronda la seule voix féminine du groupe. Tu en as pas marre de t'attaquer à plus faible que toi ? Je ne vois pas où tu prends plaisir à chambrer Tobi, il ne peut même pas se défendre.

Et voilà le tact légendaire de Konan qui fait son entrée. Cette fille, née comme moi parmi les véritables exclus de la société, dont elle portait toujours les marques balafrant son corps tendu, avais la fâcheuse tendance à parler d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite, ce qui nous a amené plus d'ennuis que de solutions. Mais pourtant, elle était la meilleure stratège du lot, repérant passages, échappatoires que je devais emprunter ainsi que les autres en cas de courses ou de descentes de flics. Aller savoir pourquoi elle était comme ça, incapable d'appliquer ses stratégies de Parkours à sa propre vie.

Tobi se remis à bouder, mais avec un sourire en coin qui menaçais de se répandre à tout moment sur son visage. Il était heureux d'être avec nous, et il savait bien qu'on avait beau le chambrer on l'aimait bien. Ce gamin débordait d'une énergie de vivre absolument indéniable, même Ita' et Hi' semblais complètement devancés par lui.

Je me sentais bien avec eux. Finalement. Mais Il hantait mon esprit et ça se voyait. Je ne connais ni son nom, ni où il habite, ni à quoi il ressemble. Ce pourrait être un vieux pervers pour autant que je sache. Non, en réalité ça ne le pouvais pas. Tous les jours, je passais au même endroit à la même heure. Réglé comme une horloge comme plaisantait Hidan. Et tous les jours, sans erreur, il y avait ses yeux qui me suivaient, violents, brulants… Tel un addict.

Un regard si puissant que j'avais la sensation qu'il pénétrait au fond de mon âme, pour y scruter chaque détail de mon existence. Des yeux luxueux qui me déshabillaient si cette expression avait encore raison d'être à notre niveau, caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Au début, un tel regard m'avait choqué, mis dans une rage folle, haïssant d'être traité comme un objet. Puis la colère et le dégout avaient laissé place à de la curiosité sans borgne. Ce regard m'intriguait, rien de plus vrai. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait se raccrocher tant à une apparition, ayant bien compris que vraiment Il ne vivait pour rien d'autre. Au fond de moi, bien que refusant de l'admettre devant les autres, ce regard me plaisait. Homme ou femme peu m'importais, mais un tel regard emplis de luxure me remplissait de satisfaction. Se savoir désiré à un tel point ne pouvais être que plaisant. Surtout pour moi, peu enclins à la modestie par nature.

Mon si brulant, si luxueux Ardent Eyes

« - Tu penses encore à Lui, me demanda Ita', m'enlevant ainsi à ma rêverie.

- Oui.

- Il te hante toujours ?

- Oui

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis peu causant.

« - Allé va, arrête de te pendre la tête, tu vas le trouver un jour j't'l'dit, me chuchota-t-il

- Ouais, ouais, avec ma chance ? Tu déconne, non ?

Avant qu'Itachi parte dans une tirade dont lui seul avait le secret, je sentis un regard. Je me retournai surpris. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant mais j'avais senti une caresse brulante balayer mon corps. C'était Lui, pas de doute, cette même sensation de besoin, d'envie. Coupant Ita' dans son élan, je partis en courant, bifurquant dans la transversale dont le regard avait dû venir.

« - Pour fêter ça Sasori, cria Tobi, on va aller se boire un verre, hein, tous ensemble, ça te dit..? Sasori… ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

- Il Lui coure après, réponditIta' d'un air entendu, sur ce quoi tout le monde acquiesça.

- Hein..? De quoi vous parlez..? Ahh, c'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris… Mais de ce côté-là c'est pas..?

- Oui… Qui l'eu crû… Sinon cette invitation à boire elle tiens toujours ? C'est toi qui paye, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais non, pleurnicha Tobi.

Je courrais. Le regard scrutant chaque parcelle de mur, de trottoir, de ruelle. Il fallait que je le retrouve, que finalement le mystère soit levé. Je voulais savoir ou il me rendrait fou.

Même sensation encore. Ça venais du côté gauche de l'avenue … . Il est là, je m'approche et je le sais. Finalement le sommeil, qui me fuis tant je me torture l'esprit à penser à lui, reviendrais vers moi. Finalement il ne hantera plus mes jours, mes nuits, mes courses, chaque instant où l'on pouvait m'entendre respirer.

Les gens me regardent sans vraiment trop comprendre. Mais ça ne les choque pas, non eux, plus rien ne les choquent. Ils sont là, ils attendent sur leur trottoirs, attendent la proie qui se jettera dans leur filets. Car ici les maisons et leurs pensionnaires ont pieds sur rue, se défiant les uns les autres du regard. Ici on paradait, libre de toute convention, chaque allée recelant ses vices et ses plaisirs. Mais tout ceci n'as guère d'attrait pour moi.

Je l'ai ressenti encore une fois. J'ai entr'aperçu son ombre, c'est bon je le tiens, il ne m'échappera pas. Je continue de courir, arrivant dans une rue semi-déserte, hanté par le même luxe, la même décadence que l'avenue que je venais de fuir. Ici tout était plus discret, moins voyant, moins agressif. Ici ce mêlait les styles que l'Avenue rejetait. Il y avait de tout, une nuée de papillons de nuit attirés par la flamme des boulevards. Mais la rue semblais vide, tant le contraste entre le boulevard assourdissant et cette rue calme qui participait pourtant au même trafic était saisissant. Je me fis accoster, elle me prit le bras, me susurrant des choses que je n'entendis pas, ne voulant pas les entendre et ne tenant pas à les écouter. Je voulais le trouver. Je me défis de son étreinte avec force mais sans trop la brusquer, elle ne m'intéressait pas, certainement pas assez pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir un dispute avec elle. Je le cherchais Lui.

Le regard encore une fois. Je retournai la tête et nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Je sus que c'était Lui, sans verser dans la niaiserie.

Il était au coin de la rue, adossé à un mur de briques sales. Il fumait tranquillement et son regard m'avait délaissé comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Je pu donc l'observer à loisir.

Bien qu'étant le narcissique que je suis, je dois avouer que j'avais rarement vu aussi beau. Correction, je n'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Grand, élancé, un corps filiforme. Il avait des jambes longues digne d'un mannequin, gainé dans une sorte de jean sombre troué un torse et des bras fins mais puissants s'effaçant dans un pull trop large, dévoilant avec charme une épaule, et mourant au creux de ses reins des mains fines, aux longs doigts de pianistes s'enroulant délicatement autour de sa cigarette avant que celle-ci ne meure et sois remplacée.

Mais pire que tout je pense était son visage, vu l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'une mèche rebelle fut replacé car s'approchant trop de l'incandescence. Un ovale parfait, des lèvres purpurines, couleur de sang, des pommettes hautes, marqués sans excès, un nez fin, aquilin mais retroussé au bout, et des yeux. Les yeux, ceux qui hantaient chaque nuit mes rêves les plus fous. Ces yeux verts de gris à la limite de l'orage. Mais étrangement ils ne brulaient pas, ou du moins pas comme ils brulent normalement. Ou étaient-ils passés les yeux qui m'avaient guidé jusqu'ici ? Surpris, voire même déçu, je m'approchais un peu, avais-je l'espoir de lui parler quand je fus interrompu dans mon élan par un homme qui l'avait abordé. Trois mots furent échangés, un papier en échange d'une enveloppe et d'un sachet, quelques rires fusèrent, une tape dans le dos et ce fut fini.

Comme bloqué dans ma progression, je me mis sous un lampadaire, éloigné d'une dizaine de mètres et observa. Ce ne furent pas un, mais près de cinq hommes qui passèrent dans l'espace de quelques minutes. Toujours le même rituel étrange. Que n'aurais-je fais pour savoir ce que contenais sachet et enveloppe ? Que n'aurais-je fais pour savoir ce qui été marqué sur ces papiers. Sans savoir pourquoi, une colère sourde me pris, de rage j'allumais donc une cigarette, chose que j'avais toujours sur moi mais que ne n'avais plus touché depuis des semaines. Et elles s'enchainèrent vite, se consumant à une vitesse folle sous mes bouffées rageuses, tant et si bien que je fus vite à court. Tandis que je vis un homme se diriger vers lui, j'aperçu un tabac ouvert toute la nuit de l'autre côté de la rue.

Pris d'une envie irrépressible et regardant du coin de l'œil la scène, je partis m'acheter mes deux paquets nécessaires car je sentais qu'un autre allait y passer d'ici la fin de cette soirée. Ils parlaient, encore est toujours. On aurait dit que ça discutais affaire des chiffres étaient énoncés, des accords étaient tentés mais échouaient, chacun campant sur ses positions.

Attaquant mon deuxième paquet, je vu un éclair zébrer le ciel. Il avait fait sombre aujourd'hui je m'en rappelais. Puis le tonnerre grondant de toute sa force. L'orage était proche. J'espère qu'Ita' et le reste c'étaient mis à l'abri. Première pensée pour eux de la soirée. Cette intempérie menaçante me fit penser à ses yeux. Pourquoi ne brulaient-ils plus ? Plus j'y réfléchissais plus ça me paraissait étrange. Quand je les avaient vus, ils brulaient comme à leur habitude, puis ce sont éteint, comme voilés. Durant la conversation j'avais entre vus ces éclairs de chaleur dont seul lui pouvais vous foudroyer, mais le voile revenais aussi vte qu'il était parti. Des camés j'en avais vu, le résultat était semblable. Mais lui parlais de façon concise avec des gestes doux mais arrêtés, se tenait droit et pouvais marcher vite. De plus il n'avait rien pu prendre depuis qu'il était arrivé je l'aurais vu. Il devait y avoir de cela mais pas que. C'était bien plus profond que ça, une sorte de rejet du monde et du vécu si forte qu'il se refuse à voir. Je retournai le problème dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Non il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, je ne voyais rien d'autre. L'alcool ou la drogue ne lui permettre pas de rester dans la position ou il est, debout et droit. Sinon ça veut dire que j'ai loupé une découverte à ce niveau-là, mais entre Pein et Hidan je pense qu'ils seraient déja au courant. Je trouverais ce qui lui a fait ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça cette nuit, pourquoi je tenais tant à le comprendre. Il n'était que le démon qui hante mes nuits avec ces yeux brulants, celui qui me privait de mon repos. Ces yeux me passionnaient, je devais percer à jour les secrets qu'ils renfermaient. Il semblerait que ma curiosité soit devenue obsession sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher Je venais tout de même de le suivre comme un stalker, épiant ses moindres mouvements. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra que tu deviennes me dit mon esprit, tu dois tout découvrir sur lui. Intérieurement je me dis qu'il avait raison. Sinon je suis sur je deviendrais fou.

C'est à cet instant que la pluie se mit à tomber. Pas une fine pluie, mais la pluie battante, mère des inondations. Jurant par tous les saints, je sortis rapidement ma capuche pour couvrir ma tête et me permettre de rallumer la clope que la pluie venais d'éteindre. Subitement je me retournai, me demandant si lui, avec son pull il ne risquait pas de mourir d'une pneumonie. Mais il n'était plus là.

Cachant mon angoisse, je m'avançai nonchalamment vers sa dernière location connue. M'adossant contre le mur comme lui sous le lampadaire, je m'aperçus qu'il était tout chaud preuve de son départ il y a peu. De toute façon, j'avais vu son visage, je pourrais plus facilement connaitre son nom. C'est là que, même camouflé aux oreilles de tous, j'entendis un son. Un gémissement long, lascif, venant de la ruelle juste à côté de moi. Des frissons me parcoururent. Je n'étais pas un tombeur néanmoins j'avais eu plus d'un partenaire. Mais aucune des personnes avec qui j'avais été n'avais fais de tel bruit et pourtant je suis bon amant. Risquant un regard indiscret je me penchai autour du coin de la rue. Je ne vu que plaqué contre un mur, une masse de cheveux blonds et l'homme d'avant.

Soudain je compris. Je vis vraiment le lieu, les gens qui le peuplaient. Comment avais-je pu être si aveugle. Tout s'éclairait. Finalement je sus pourquoi ils ne brulaient plus.

Ici on ne comprend pas, on est choqués de rien et surtout on tente de tout oublier. Ici tous ont les yeux vides et vitreux.

Que faisait-il ici. Plus j'en savais, moins je comprenais, plus le mystère s'épaississais, plus ma curiosité et mon orgueil étaient piqués a vif. Je voulais savoir et j'allais faire le pied de grue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit qu'à cela ne tienne.

Je me risquais un second coup d'œil. Il était nu, l'autre non mais seul lui m'intéressait. Les espoirs que ses habits laissaient entr'apercevoir ne sont pas démentis par les beautés de son corps et ses promesses de jouissance. Je n'entendais plus que ça d'ailleurs, plus que ses cris, plus que ses râles. Avec ces yeux, ces images et ces sons allaient hanter mes nuits. Dire que je voulais retrouver mon sommeil, me voilà bien embarrassé.

Dans un ultime râle j'entendis un nom. Deidera.

Sous mon lampadaire, transis de froid, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, fumant comme je n'avais jamais fumé, je souris. Ce que cet homme me fait est insoutenable. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ni pourquoi, moi qui il y a peu étais une coquille vide.

Dire que le plus luxueux des belles de nuit avait des yeux si ardents.


End file.
